


Diary of Daddy Dean

by LitsyKalyptica



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitsyKalyptica/pseuds/LitsyKalyptica
Summary: Dean has been keeping a diary since he was a teenager. A lot has happened over the last 30 years...





	Diary of Daddy Dean

**Author's Note:**

> You can also request dates from 1987 onward!

12/14/05

DD,

Alex and I are taking Amanda to his parents’ house for Christmas, but I’m looking for any excuse to get out of it. It’s not that I don’t like my in-laws: this is just shaping up to be a very lazy winter, and I don’t really want to drive up to Maine. I keep dropping hints that I don’t think we should go, but he’s smart -he’s caught on. “We haven’t seen them all year.” Which is true. And I know they’re been looking forward to seeing their granddaughter. Plus Mike will be there, so he’ll make things fun, I’m sure. Amanda keeps talking about how she wants to go see Uncle Mike. She’s expecting money for Christmas this year. I don’t know what she’s even trying to spend it on. I don’t know what six-year-olds spend money on. I gave her five bucks yesterday morning and she came back to me last night asking “where’s the rest of it.” She’s insatiable. What is a six-year-old buying? Why does she need more than five dollars from me? I’m not made of money.

Blessed,

Dean.


End file.
